Ivoire (Mind Player)
Ivory, or Ivoire, is a Gem on the Kindergarten Role-Play Series. He is a Mercenary and a Hunter of gems. He is used by Mind Player, and used by his Sock Puppet account Niop3 to Role-Play with other and keep Role-Plays alive. 'Appearance' His inner outfit is basically a classic hunting outfit. He wears white Camouflage Pants and a white Safari shirt. He has a small bag on the top of his hips that holds gems and gem shards. On top of his main outfit he wears a Beige Trench-coat and he also wears a Beige Cowboy hat. He is tall and imposing, always showing an uninterested expression to those around him. Relationships Ivory holds a really awkward worker and payee relationship with his employers. He mostly acts uninterested on the job unless he is given a high amount of money. When it came to the gems he hunted, he showed to mercy, regret, or shame, stabbing, shattering, or crushing gems with no ease, and no apparent suffering. Even going so far as collecting the gemstones of various gems and keeping them with him inside his poacher. Ivory also had a rough relationship with his former friend Red Beryl, whom he had had an altercation with many years ago, with both of them taking separate paths and dedicating to opposite things. Their moral compass and ideals had become so different, Ivory had told Red that he would one day come back to hunt her down. Abilities Along with the standard gem abilities, he has: * Enhanced Strength: '''Ivory has incredible ability to defy weight limitations. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. He can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. * '''Enhanced Intelligence: '''Ivory has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect of a common gem. He is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. He of course, has limits, as he is no Quantum Physicist, and is limited to the realm of mathematics and strategy. Gems with power negation and psychic abilities can lower his intellect. * '''Radioactive and Electromagnetic Abilities Neutralization: He can neutralize Radioactive and electromagnetic abilities of other gems. He can also neutralize and cause damage to radioactive materials and machines, as well as EMPs or computers. * Accelerated Probability: '''Ivory can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one could make to reach the conclusion he wants. When utilizing this ability, he senses paths projected in front of him, illuminating possible courses of action, he can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate himself along that path. This only works on a short extension of time, as he can only foresee immediate or nigh attacks, when swarmed with a variety of attacks he will be overwhelmed by the quantity and will intermediately go back to normal as he can not compute that much data at the same time. ** '''Enhanced Agility: '''Ivory can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. This can be nullified if the opposing gem has a higher speed or agility to him, or if there are way to many gems nearby attacking at the same time. Fusions Ivoire is a gem that is not exactly fond of fusions, as he finds himself without the instance or necessity to ever do it. He has only fused with a handful of gems under extreme circunstances, one of them being Cuprite. '''Bauxite: Fusion between Cuprite (Regimango) and Ivoire. It was formed during a fight against the wild gem Itztli (Regimango) and Tridymite (Mind Player), since both Ivoire and Cuprite struggled to defeat their respective adversaries. Trivia *He holds many different gems on his bag, most of which he has hunted down by himself. **Some of which are: Almandine (Mind Player), Quartz's Shards, an Emerald, a Green Gemstone, a Transparent Gemstone, a purple/black stone, a light pink red gem, and a bunch of shards ranging from yellow to orange(Supposedly Quartzes). Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:OCs Category:Mind Player Category:Ivories